


This Could Be Paradise

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl





	This Could Be Paradise

Isobel knew she looked good. She always looked good. But tonight it was especially good. She was twenty-two and the world was her oyster. Sure - she hadn’t left her tiny small town in rural New Mexico - but why leave a place where you know all the players and have all the power? She sipped on her cosmo and stared around the bar. 

It was time for her to step up her game - she needed to get married. 

Marriage would be an amazing cover - and bonus - if she found the right husband she would never need to worry about those more human problems of money or a career. Now she just needed a list of potential candidates. 

“Is this seat taken?” Isobel spun her barstool around. He was pretty. Handsome. In a clean-cut, conventional, ethnically neutral way. 

“No,” Isobel leaned forward to give him a glimpse down her dress while checking for a ring, “Want to buy me a drink?”

He smiled, it was a sweet good-natured smile, “I definitely would.” He signaled for the bartender and ordered her another drink and a beer for himself. Isobel watched him and ran her fingers along the stem of her martini glass feeling a temptation to peek inside his head. “So - do you come here often?”

Isobel laughed, “Starting off with an oldie but a goodie?”

“No. I mean - I don’t usually -” he choked off his voice at the end. “Can I start again?”

Despite herself - she was charmed. He seemed sweet and genuine and he was resisting looking at her tits. It was all rather refreshing and old fashioned. “Hello -” she stuck out her hand “I am Isobel Evans and my twin stood me up for my birthday drink. Would you like to sit with me and make me feel better?”

“Hello, Isobel Evans - I am Noah Bracken and I would be delighted to help you celebrate your birthday.”

  
  
  



End file.
